


Let's Not Be Shy

by antheia



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inaneenglish.tumblr.com">Inane English</a> via SMS. Tidied up and posted for fun, but unbeta-ed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Not Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Inane English](http://inaneenglish.tumblr.com) via SMS. Tidied up and posted for fun, but unbeta-ed.

They're not exactly friends, but at least Raleigh knows that he’s not on Chuck’s shit list anymore, which is a start. Raleigh asks Chuck to help him tweak some of Gipsy’s settings, partly because he wants his help and partly because he’d like to close the gap between whatever they are and whatever they could be.

They’re working side-by-side in the Conn Pod, and he’s adjusting a really fiddly armature and asks Chuck to give him a hand, putting them completely in each other's personal space. Raleigh reaches across Chuck and breathes on his neck, and that's the invitation he didn’t even know they both needed. The next thing he knows, he's pinned to the wall next to the earmuff, and Chuck is kissing him like it's the end of the world, which it kind of is, he guesses.

When they finally stop to catch their breath, they're flushed and half-crazed, clutching handfuls of fabric. Raleigh kind of knows that Chuck likes to feel like he's in the driver's seat, so he reaches for the hem of his shirt and gives Chuck a questioning look. The answering nod sets them both into motion.

Neither of them really cares who can see or hear, because yeah, two heroes at the end of the world, so whatever. Raleigh is grinning fucking ear-to-ear despite the metal flooring digging into his knees, because all he can feel is Chuck inside him, Chuck breathing hard against the side of his neck, Chuck's fingers wrapped around his dick stroking out the same rhythm he’s fucking him with. And when they finally come, grunting and shaking, Raleigh makes a point of leaning back, instead of dropping forward - letting Chuck take his weight, letting Chuck feel him staying.

"'Bout time," he breathes. And he can feel the answering vibration of Chuck's laughter against his skin.


End file.
